Clan:Legendary Akatsuki
'Welcome to the Legendary Akaktsuki ' ' We are known as the Legendary Akatsuki we take pride in our group and show great loyalty to others,' were more known as a social, roleplay overall active clan, we run the bar in vorrack of World 3. So for all who read this and think you can handle the akatsuki life come searching for us, as we move like the wind and may be difficult track us, but if your true to the akatsuki life and desire it more than life you'll know how to find us.......Let’s see what you got.. Ranking More info can be found here. LEGENDARY AKATSUKI CLAN IS MAXED OUT!! Introduction We are peaceful role-playing clan living in the world of Naruto, as the Akatsuki clan. Those who have heard of us fear us, or claim us to be friends. Our main goal is to seek out the Tailed Beasts and to someday control the 10 tailed beast, the ultimate power.. HOW THE CLAN STARTED- The story behind the LEGENDARY AKATSUKI clan with their leader, 1LordAssasin, was that the Akatsuki Assassins back then was the first clan name was once originaly apart of Sultan Fasu and his clan Al Kharid Sultanate. They had great loyalty and sucsess in there clan activities but overtime the clan leader started making reckless decisions for the clan, making more enemys then allies. Overtime, the enemies were planing to destroy Sultan Fasu and his clan, so one day when Sultan Fasu wasint around the enemys started to show asking for Sultan Fasu, so as one of the overseers jobs was to go undercover and check out there plans, spying as you would call it. So 1lordassasin went undercover to check out everything and left Sultans s clan. A few hours past and lord discovers the truth to the plans and that this been going on for awhile. Over half Sultans clan was all spies working from other enemy clans. Just as soon as Lord learned about these plan Sultan gets on and without talking to lord first, he listend to his rookie members that have no idea who the enemy is and what is going on. They all just think Lord betrayed them, and they simply tells Sultan Fasu that Lord left and betrayed him. Sultan, with his bad temper, simply sends a message to lord saying "not to return, your a coward" and banned him from the clan and friend chat . So over time Lord tracked down Sultan to talk but Sultan Fasu would simply run away or log off and never talk. So over time Lord became tired of Sultan Fasu's cowardness to talk and chose to leave Sultan and plot to go after him, so over time lord convinced 6 others to leave Sultan and join lord into the Akatsuki Assassins. Sultan likes to call them "The Black Seven", but over time members from the black seven left or went back to Sultan. The only reamining members are 1LordAssassin, Plaque1024, Irool75, and Bbank6. They only have one goal in mind, to destroy Sultan Fasu and his clan.But overtime the black 7 teamed up with lanc and the Republic Of villile to form a republic alliance with other clans and soon after the Akatsuki Assassins tried one last attempt to attack sultans clan but didint work out so the black 7 left the republic to karamja to train for awhile then we came back and formed the Legendary Akatsuki a Role-Play, social active clan with no more drama from the past. We no longer look for conflict between other clans. Instead we try to solve our problems by talking it over and moving on. Even though we are role playing as the bad guys from naruto, we look for peace between all of the clans. The Era Of Peace/ Treaty of Eternal Peace THE WAR IS OVER!!!! The conflicts between us and the Al Kharid Empire are now done and gone. We have settled our differences. Everyone keeps their kindom, but everyone is free to go where they want, recruit where they want, and trade where they want!! This has been agreed upon by the leaders, and co leaders of the involved clans. We will continue to act a seperate states in governing our respective cities, but now after the many hardships we will act as one world!! Treaty Of Eternal Peace On the 4th day of the 5th month, in the 2013th year peace was negociated between the Empire of Al Kharid, The Empire of Villile, and The Legendary Akatsuki. It was agreed upon that there willl be no more negative conflict of any kind. This includes war, spying, damage to any forum/ wikia,and verbal assault. Along with these conditions, Everyone remains in control of their respected areas agreed upon on the map. Everyone can however, be in any part of the world, for recruiting, trading, and skilling. It has been decided that any form of conflict should be spoken out with diplomacy, before acting upon it. There are no longer walls between the said groups. In this new world we have no more secrets, and lies. Communication between the people and the leaders is highly encouraged, to maintain peace. All this stated above is true and has been witnessed by many agreed upon by all to keep the eternal peace. Signed, Sultan Aziz Ibn Fasu Irool75 Lord Zaros Muneris Nexius '' 'SULTAN FASU'S CLAN BREAKS TREATY!' ''' '' '' '' ''sultan fasu then after having al-kharid grew tired of the wasteland and began to come up with diffrent ways to get his clan going and more active then what it was, so he changed his clan to the "Al Zaros Empire" and began a new life of a clan in vorrack but he claimed this was only for *role-play* reasons but shorty after left the zaros ways and tried to form a underground clan for zamorak but quickly failed them sending him back to his al zaros clan but desided to switch things up and made it into what there called today as the ZMPD Vorrack Gang and now *claims* certian areas of the city which he knows about the treatys all the other alli clans follow and respect there terms but now refuses to follow them and goes his own way and knows whos areas are whos and starts recruiting and saying its there turf'' ''- clan offers peace treaty and everyone agrees to the rules'' Leaders The Leaders in this clan consist of LordAkatsuki Irool75, and Chief Overseer Plaque1024. LordAkatsuki is also know as Madara in the roleplay, While Irool75 is know as Pain, Plaque can also be called Deidara . These 3 leaders have been friends for a long time. Along with the Naruto role-play, they love to take part in Dragon Ball Z role-plays. They have been active in many clans, and made many friends along the way. '''I Irool75 will be leaving for the summer at the end of this day. I will return on August 11th. Signed your Co-Leader, Comrade and Friend '' Irool75'' Characters in Role- play If you see an open one without a name and you want that character, just let either Lordakatsuki or Irool75 know. When The Character is claimed, Irool75 will add a cool quote to the person!! ' ' Akatsuki Information Akatsuki (暁; Literally meaning "Dawn" or "Daybreak") was initially an organisation created by Yahiko and his two comrades Konan and Nagato in an effort to fight against the tyranny and oppression that their home village Amegakure was facing during the Third Great Shinobi War, and the long-term goal of world peace. After Yahiko's death and under the influence of Obito Uchiha, Akatsuki became a criminal organisation comprised of S rank missing nin and is the most wanted group in all of the shinobi world. Their main goal is to collect all of the tailed beasts for their plan of world domination. As such, Akatsuki, despite initially having a minor role during Part I, has become the primary antagonistic force in Part II. Akatsuki at any given time is composed of no more than ten primary members, all of whom were S-rank criminals of their own respective villages — with the exception of Nagato and Konan. Members always work in teams of two with the exception of Zetsu, who functions as the organisation's spy, and make use of their unique skills to the team's advantage. Team members must function very well, or at least well enough to accomplish their tasks, even though some may have mutual problems with each other. The organisation is rarely fully assembled, as seen in the end of Part I, when one member said it was the first time in seven years when they were all together. The organisation is widespread, spanning several countries with agents in various places. When one team finds a tailed beast and has to begin the job of sealing the beast, they have hidden hideouts with many traps ready, to do the Three Day Long Technique. History Akatsuki was originally founded by Yahiko during the Third Shinobi World War and consisted of Amegakure ninja that wished to create peace for their home country, which acted as a battleground for three of the Five Great Shinobi Countries.Yahiko insisted that his and the rest of Akatsuki's actions were meant only to aid Nagato in bringing world peace, though Konan claimed that it was Yahiko's charisma that held the group together and spurred them on.Obito alleges that it was his encouragement which lead to Yahiko forming the organisation, and thus credits himself as the group's creator.Though he only met Yahiko once, the youth wary of the masked man and not believing his claim to be Madara Uchiha, Obito left an impression on Nagato while promising to wait for him and his friend when they decide to seek his council. In its early days, Akatsuki gained fame and recognition in Amegakure, drawing the attention of Hanzo Of The Salamander — a world-renowned ninja and then leader of the country. Believing that the group was becoming a threat to his rule, approached the organisation and falsely claimed that he wanted to use them as the axis to negotiate peace between Konahagakure, Iwagakure, and Sunagakure. However, Hanzō betrayed Akatsuki and, working together with Danzo Shimura of Konohagakure's ANBU, kidnapped Konan and orchestrated Yahiko's death. After synchronising with the Demonic Statue Of The Outer Path and attempting to exact revenge on Yahiko's killers, using his friend's corpse as a Vessel and going by the name Pain, Nagato became the new leader of the Akatsuki and took control of Amegakure after the resulting civil war. Following the Third Shinobi World War, Akatsuki became a mercenary group for hire and Nagato presumably began taking direction from Obito, who acted as the organisation's collaborator and benefactor. In times of peace most of the ninja villages, rather than increasing their own armaments, employed Akatsuki to fight in wars, spy on enemies, or carry out assassinations. The Fourth Raikage claims that only Kumogakure has never used Akatsuki's services, and during this time it became widely believed that Akatsuki was founded and based in Kirigakure, perhaps due to Tobi's influence over the Fourth Mizukage. Eventually, Akatsuki would begin capturing the Tailed Beasts, in the process antagonising many of its former clients. Events relating to Akatsuki before the start of Part II have only been given in fragments.Sasori and Orochimaruwere partners for a time and were apparently very effective. Kakuzu had a number of partners that he killed in fits of rage. For this reason he was partnered with HIden shortly before the start of Part II, Hidan's immortality meaning there would not need to be constant replacements. Itachi Uchiha apparently joined before carrying out the Uchiha Clan Massacre for which he defected from Konohagakure, though his membership seems to have come with the stipulation that Akatsuki could make no direct movements against Konoha. When Itachi joined, Orochimaru attempted to steal his body in order to gain the Sharingan. This failed and he was forced to defect. Deidara was recruited to replace Orochimaru as Sasori's partner, but because Orochimaru took his Akatsuki ring with him he could not also replace Orochimaru's position. Akatsuki also captured two tailed beasts before Part II, which in the anime are indicated to have been the Five Tails and the Seven Tails Akatsuki becomes much more active in Part II, with Deidara and Sasori making their move to capture Gaara for the One Tails. Though they succeed in the extraction, Sasori is killed. Taking advantage of the open membership, having created the identity of Tobi to pose an Akatsuki flunky, Obito replaces Sasori to oversee the group's affairs. Next are the Two Tails and Three Tails, though Hidan and Kakuzu are lost during an unrelated scuffle with Konoha ninja. After obtaining the Four Tails, Deidara dies during his fight with Sasuke Uchiha with Tobi managing to convince Sasuke to work with Akatsuki after Itachi's death. Although five Akatsuki members are lost, Tobi claiming their sacrifices were worth winning Sasuke's loyalty, the organisation takes more drastic measures to make up for diminished numbers. In the anime, Nagato goes to capture the Six Tails (the beast having been caught at some earlier point in the manga). He and Konan are then sent to Konoha to capture the Nine Tails. Konoha is destroyed, but they fail in their assignment; Nagato dying and Konan leaving the organisation. At the same time, Sasuke and his team are tasked with capturing the Eight Tails, but they too fail to complete their assignment. Akatsuki's actions finally provoke a response from the ninja villages, who hold a Kage Summit to discuss what should be done. Tobi, wishing to accelerate his machinations, infiltrates the meeting and declares war against the Five Great Shinobi Countries and the Land of Iron, promising to use the seven tailed beasts Akatsuki has already captured as weapons. The villages and their associated countries form the Allied Shinobi Forces to combat Akatsuki, beginning the Fourth Shinobi Great War The reincarnated Akatsuki.In preparation for the war, Kisame Hoshigaki infiltrates Kumogakure to gather intelligence on the Shinobi Alliance, as well as to learn the location of the two remaining tailed beasts. He dies in the process, but not before sending what he has learned to Obito. Obito, meanwhile, goes to Amegakure to retrieve Nagato's body and the Rinnagan, as well as to kill Konan for her defection Kabuto Yakushi, a new ally of the organisation, then captures Yamato, allowing him to strengthen an army of 100,000 WHite Zetsu Obito amassed. After Kabuto utilises Summoning Impure World Reincarnation to supplement Akatsuki's forces with ninja famous during their lives, Akatsuki marches off for war. Main Goals The organisation's initial goal — under Yahiko's leadership — was aimed at bringing peace to Amegakure and the world on a larger scale, this would later be distorted by the influence of others. Although some of the post-Yahiko members joined Akatsuki to further their own goals, all are united in Akatsuki's ultimate goal of gaining world domination. Nagato has mentioned a three-step process to work their way towards this goal. First, they plan to obtain a large amount of money to support their organisation.Second, they plan to set up a mercenary loyal only to Akatsuki. To build their reputation, they plan to accept any mission below the usual cost and operate off of the excess funds earned in the first part of their plan. Because there haven't been any wars in some time, many of the more powerful and well known shinobi villages couldn't afford to accomplish such missions as such low prices, leading the smaller countries to hire Akatsuki over the more expensive shinobi villages. By using the tailed beasts, Akatsuki would start wars and then immediately quell them, solidifying their reputation and convincing every country to depend on them, thus cornering the market in shinobi labour Without any business, the other shinobi villages would collapse due to the lack of funds. Finally, after Akatsuki is the only major force of shinobi in existence, they can easily conquer the other countries. Members do not automatically learn of the plan upon joining; Hidan didn't find out about it until he had been a member for quite some time. The Tailed Beasts, nine gigantic demons of immense power, are the main focus of much of Akatsuki's efforts and screen time within the series. Each member is assigned to capture one of the nine beasts alive or, in most cases, the person that beast has been sealed into. Akatsuki has sealed seven of the nine beasts before the start of the Fourth Shinobi World War Sub Teams The World The World is Divided into mainly 5 great nations. These are: Land of Fire Lumbridge- Village Hidden in the Leaves Land of Water Port Sarim/Rimminton- Village Hidden in the . Mist Land of Lightning Varrock- Village Hidden in the Clouds Land of Wind Al kharid- Village Hidden in the Sand Land of Earth Falador- Villege Hidden in the Stones Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Role-playing clans Category:Akatsuki Info